Is This Love?
by Mystic-bubbles
Summary: It just kind of came into my head!OneShot!Was this love? feeling so right even though you know your going against everything you know and stand for. Going against friends and family who always protected you?


**Is this Love?**

Hermione Granger walked steadily towards the Astronomy tower. Her heels tapping incessantly along the stone floor. As the portraits began to stir in their sleep Hermione froze. If they woke up and spotted her they would sound the alarm that a student was out of bed after hours. Even if she was the head girl.

She pulled her wand from her jean pocket, "Silencio." She ordered under her breath, pointing at her heels. She started walking again and relaxed considerably at the lack off tapping.

Hermione turned towards the new brick door of the tower. Remembering how the old one had been blown away by crazed pixies. She smiled at the memories while slowly turning the handle and pushed the door quietly so not to make any noise.

Stepped into the tower, and looked around, it was empty. She walked across the dimly lit room and stood near one of the many windows looking at the stars.

She closed her eyes and made a small wish to herself. A wish she wasn't to sure would come true

She stood there for a few minutes, keeping her eyes closed as two strong arms were wrapped around her waist.

"Hello, love." A voice Hermione knew all too well drawled in her ear. She hated to admit it but she felt safer now she was in his arms.

"Hey." She said, leaning into his chest. She shuddered slightly as his breath touched her skin. Slowly he spun her round to face him. Hermione saw something flicker in his eyes. Lust?

"Is hey all I get?" He asked her coyly. She smirked and he kissed her, an amazing, mind blowing, indescribable kiss. Then her eyes snapped open and she pushed him away suddenly remembering why she had come in the first place.

"We have to stop this! We just can't keep this up!" Hermione told him slightly annoyed at the cocky grin on his handsome face. He looked down at her and ran a hand through his hair. "We go through this every night, pet, and you know as well as I do that neither of us is going to stop, we're drawn to each other, hell knows I've tried to pull away...its unbreakable. It's not just a normal attraction anymore. This is love."

Hermione looked completely scandalized "This!" She pointed between the two of them. "This isn't love! This is- it's- it's wrong, it's vile, it's disgusting! It's got to stop!" Hermione cry out shrilly but he only smirked at her.

He stood staring at her for a few minutes waiting for her to catch her breath. When she finally did he smirked again and asked.

"Did it work?"

Hermione looked up at him and frowned. "Did what work?"

"Did you convince yourself?" Hermione made to punch him, but he caught her wrist.

"Granger!" He said warningly. She made to Punch him with her other arm but he caught that one too.

"Let go Draco." Hermione said in a voice that would have made old Voldy shiver if Harry hadn't already finished him off a year ago.

"We talked about this Granger, no taking your frustrations out on the handsome Slytherin."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Let go Draco."

"Make me." Draco said simply, as he pushed her against the nearest wall, keeping her hands over her head so she couldn't' get away.

Draco's mouth descended on hers, and she smiled into it, her body melting against his. She loved the way his back felt under her finger tips and how he kissed her with so much passion it was almost unbearable. She longed to tell him how much she loved this, how much she loved him, but she knew the only thing that would cause was hurt to the other people she love, her friends, her family.

She felt his lips now on her neck, gently sucking and licking that spot that made her eyes roll back in her head. She grabbed him roughly pushing him closer, wanting him so much it hurt them both.

Hermione Granger woke up at 5:30 the next day next to a very handsome very naked Draco Malfoy. She groaned quietly to herself she had given in again! Given in to temptation, to lust ... to love ... to him.

As she watched him sleep, she twirled a lock of his blond hair around her finger. She couldn't help thinking just how wrong all this was. Yet ... at the same time it all felt so right just laying there kissing him, loving him ... being with him.

Had Draco been right all along? Was this love? Not being able to pull away, feeling so right even though you know your going against everything you know and stand for. Going against friends and family who always protected you just to be with an egotistic, conceited, insufferable, stuck up, pompous, handsome, charming, intelligent, amazingly witty ferret?

Draco said it was. After all those years he had teased her, the first thing he said to her once the year begun had been.

"You are an insufferable, bossy, bookworm, know-it-all and you're annoying! But your also kind, smart, sexy, funny, courageous and you have a very loose tongue when it comes to me Granger and I like it!"

Hermione had laughed for twenty minutes and Draco had found he had to kiss her in order to shut her up, and she had told him she liked him and here they were.

And like it or not they had fallen for each other. Hard. Finally she had realised, before it was too late.

Draco sat up and kissed her neck.

"Morning, love."

"Iloveyou!"

Draco stared at her in shock then grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Sorry, I missed that care to say it again?"

Hermione smiled at turned to face him properly. Suddenly she kissed him. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you" She repeated over and over again kissing him each time she said it.

Draco laughed. "Well it's about time!"

"I know and I'm soo sorry. I love you."

"I love you too, pet, you know I do."

Draco pulled Hermione down to the bed they had transfigured the night before and lay half on top of her so that he could reach her properly.

"Merry Christmas, Draco."

He brought his face to the side of her head, his lips now brushing her earlobe. Softly, he kissed it and felt her melt against his body. He grinned.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione."


End file.
